PAIRS
by Lenore4L
Summary: Cada 10 años por obra de la radiación de un planeta vecino, un marca en la piel de las personas se manifiesta. Hasta este punto no hay nada de que alarmarse... excepto que dicha marca tiene un par, y quien sea el usuario de ese par es irremediablemente tu alma gemela. OneShot. GinKagu. Soulmates AU.


PAIRS

 _"Cada uno de nosotros no es más que una mitad que ha sido separada de su todo, como se divide una hoja en dos. Estas mitades buscan siempre su otra parte"_

 _El Banquete - Platón._

Desde la llegada de los amanto era normal que cosas extrañas sucedieran, y el ver un desfile de criaturas de formas, colores e incluso olores distintos era solamente una parte de ellas.

Las diferentes galaxias en el universo se hacían notar, los satélites naturales a veces se descontrolaban gracias a las tecnologías alienigenas, extraños fenómenos climáticos de vez en cuando sucedían y siempre una estrella moría y nacía. Cosas como está solían pasar con cada vez mas frecuencia que cuando otro fenómeno de este tipo se hacía presente, a los habitantes de la tierra no les quedaba otra opción mas que resignarse y sobrellevarlo de alguna manera.

Para el entones Demonio Blanco y sus aliados, esto también los afectaba a ellos.

Independientemente de estar en medio de una revolución, las cosas que sucedían en el espacio exterior también los afectaba. Una noche en especial, cuando ambos bandos enemigos descansaban cada quien en sus respectivos cuarteles improvisados, bajo una inusual lluvia de estrellas, los cuatro líderes del Joui miraban absortos los puntitos de luz desvanecerse tristemente.

Entre los cuatro dirigentes habían hecho una brevísima tregua de paz y estaban en el techo destartalado del templo abandonado que habían encontrado. No era raro para Gintoki ni Sakamoto estar en las azoteas admirando las estrellas, pero si que lo era para Takasugi y Katsura que esa noche habían decidido acompañarlos dado el espectáculo nocturno.

Llevaban un buen rato sin decir nada entre ellos. Gintoki recargando su cabeza en sus manos solo fijaba perezosamente los ojos en el firmamento, Katsura con esa irritante formalidad estaba sentado sobre sus piernas con las manos escondidas en las anchas mangas de su _haori_ tenía una sonrisa breve en sus labios disfrutando de esa paz que no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo mas permanecería. Takasugi estaba enfrascando en pensamientos seguramente bastante complejos para el entendimiento de sus compañeros, y finalmente Sakamoto con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, siempre absorto en el cielo mirándolo con tal añoranza que casi te hacía sentir que tus sueños y deseos a un lado de su ambición por explorar el universo, eran caprichos patéticos de bebé.

-¿Saben qué cosa haría esta velada perfecta?- preguntó entonces Tatsuma con sus risitas bobaliconas de toda la vida; Gintoki y Takasugi giraron los ojos al unísino y Zura no se molestó en preguntar.

-¡Esto!- respondió Sakamoto sin que nadie pidiera su opinión, alzando su dedo meñique haciendo alusión a alguna amante y riéndose de manera traviesa.

-Siempre pensando en mujeres y vulgaridades. No puedes disfrutar de algo hermoso sin arruinarlo- le criticó Katsura con el seño fruncido.

-Esto sería pero mucho mejor con una buena botella de sake- masculló Gintoki picándose la nariz con su dedo meñique y era ahora Takaasugi quien fruncía el ceño.

-Si Sakamoto es vulgar tú eres mas tonto e insesible de lo que ya pareces- apuntó Takasugi.

-Si yo soy insensible entonces tú eres un afeminado por darle tanta importancia a mirar las estrellas, esto es tan cursi- respondió entre dientes Gintoki que sintió la necesidad de atestarle un puñetazo en la cara al otro pero se reprimió, depués de todo el ambiente era muy bueno como para iniciar con una pelea física.

Las risas estrepitosas de Sakamoto aliviaron la tensión y el castaño volvió su mirada al cielo con su sonrisa soñadora de siempre.

-No lo digo solo por que llevemos meses sin una mujer o porque nadie quiere estar con Gintoki o porque Takasugi es demasiado asocial como para involucrarse con alguna chica- soltó Sakamoto ignorando la manera en como los músuculos faciales de los mencionados se tensaban de manera peligrosa.

-Lo digo porque esta lluvia de estrellas no es natural. Es un fenómeno provocado por los habitantes de otro planeta. Cada diez años su planeta despide un tipo de radiación que afecta a otras estrellas o planetas que estén cerca- explicaba Sakamoto.

-Sí, provoca la lluvia de estrellas ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus desatinados comentarios?- preguntaba Gintoki a lo que Sakamoto negaba con la cabeza.

-No es solamente eso. También dicen los rumores que esa radiación se manifiesta en nuestros cuerpos.- seguía diciendo Tatsuma.

-Oh, eso suena interesante ¿Cómo es que se manifiesta?- preguntó Zura esta vez realmente interesado.

-Con marcas; se dice que si en ese periodo de diez años el planeta orbita muy cerca del nuestro y su radiación nos alcanza entonces aparecerá una marca en nuestra piel; la versión romántica agrega que dicha marca tiene otro par, la persona que tenga ese par es tu alma gemela. Ese planeta se distingue por su mitología después de todo, puede que sea verídico- dijo Tatsuma y otro silencio se hizo presente como si los otros tres estuvieran procesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Almas gemelas? Que tontería- soltó Gintoki finalmente cerrando los ojos.

-¿No crees en eso? No seas tan apático Kintoki, después de todo es solo un mito, no está mal creer en él aunque sea solo por diversión- dijo Sakamoto volviendo a reírse.

-Cursiiii~ - canturreó Gintoki acomodándose mejor sobre sus brazos para comenzar a dormir. Para su propia sorpresa ni Takasugi ni Katsura comentaron nada al respecto.

Bajo el silencio y las estrellas todos terminaron en un profundo sueño, ligeramente inquieto, con imágenes borrosas en sus mentes tras sus párpados y con un extraño calor envolviéndolos pese a estar durmiendo en la interperie, provocando un ligero ardor en su piel.

Cuando el amanecer llegó lo que despertó a los cuatro no fueron precisamente los rayos del sol, sino el tremendo barullo que sus hombres estaban armando y que nada tenía que ver con un ataque enemigo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Gintoki despertó y se asomó desde el techo solo para ver a sus subordinados yendo de un lado a otro mostrándose los brazos y buscando una explicacón para los nuevos tatuajes con los que habían amanecido y no recordaban haberse hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos?- preguntó el peliplata revolviéndose el cabello y sintiendo un ligero escosor en su muñeca izquierda pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Hey, Kintoki, te lo dije, es real!- gritaba Sakamoto desde abajo forcejeando con Takasugi a quien tomaba de la muñeca a pesar de que el otro peleaba por zafarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó de nuevo el samurai bajando con cuidado de la azotea.

-El mito de la marca, Sakamoto tenía razón- contestó Katsura mostrándole su propia muñeca la cual tenía una especie de tatuaje que era en realidad como un brazalete color crema, casi blanco que dibujaba un moño que recordaba mucho a los listones con los que las mujeres amarraban su cabello.

-No entiendo como funciona esto pero casi todos tenemos patrones diferentes- continuó Zura extrañamente calmado mirando el listón sencillo pero elegante tatuado en su muñeca pasando la punta de sus dedos por él, respirando hondo sintiéndose repentinamente reconfortado.

-Oye oye, esas leyendas no pueden ser ciertas, Sakamoto lo dijo ¿No? es solo un mito- discutió Gintoki.

-Pero es verdad, mira mira- decía entusiasmado el castaño arrastrando a Takasugui por el brazo hasta que este se soltó bruscamente y en el acto, alzando la manga de su gabardina mostrándo sin querer un brazalete negro como la tinta, una cadena hecha de plumas largas y estilizadas.

Cuando Gintoki posó su vista en ellas, Takasugi se cubrió la piel como si la sola mirada del otro le lastimara, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se alejó con pasos pesados y rápidos.

 _Plumas de cuervo._ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Gintoki al ver a Takasugi irse de mal modo y cubriéndose como podía la dichosa marca.

-Yo también tengo una- dijo emocionado Sakamoto señalándose a si mismo ignorando a propósito a su compañero que acababa de irse, para inmediatamente después alzar su brazo muy alto apuntando al cielo.

Abrazando su propia muñeca, una franja azul noche le rodeaba y sobre esta salpicádos varios puntos blancos creaban la ilusión de ser un cámino de estrellas en una galaxia miniatura tatuada en su piel; un pedazo de víalactea en su cuerpo.

Sakamoto se quedó mirando atento su propia marca emocionado por el diseño que iba tan acorde a su personalidad.

-Me pregunto si mi alma gemela está ahí afuera en el universo... o si mi alma gemela es el universo en sí...- dijo en un tono extrañamente poetico que no iba en lo absoluto con con su voz de siempre

Gintoki, tan poco sensible como él solo, unicamente atinó a llevarse el dedo meñique a la nariz para escarbarse tan profundo como le era posible.

-No puedo creer que todo mundo se esté volviendo loco por un fenómeno espacial- dijo sin mayor interés alejándose de los otros dos.

-Tú apatía me deprime, al menos emocionate un poco ¿Qué diseño tiene tu marca?- le preguntó Sakamoto intentando atrapar la muñca de Gintoki pero este fue mas rápido y se alejó varios pasos antes de que el castaño le pusiera una mano encima.

-Yo no tengo nada de eso, estoy destinado a la soltería- respondió Gintoki alejándose de nuevo con pasos lentos y perezos.

Entre mas avanzaba y veía a sus hombres comparando sus nuevos y temporales tatuajes se dio cuenta de que efectivamente mas de uno compartían el mismo patrón. Se miraban de manera extraña como si estuvieran cayendo en la cuenta de algo y otros entraban en verdadero pánico tras esto, otros solo parecian incómodos y unos mas se sonreían con un extraño dejo de complicidad.

Muchos mas solo se quedaban viendo su propia piel intentando descifrar el dibujo en ella, todos tan variados incluso en sus colores y tamaños, y de solo ver sus expresiones el picor en la muñeca de Gintoki se hacía mas y mas intenso, como si tuviera algún tipo de alergía.

Aceleró el paso sin querer y pronto se encontró a si msimo corriendo hasta el lugar mas alejado de su improvisada base hasta que tras un árbol asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo se quitó el brazal que le cubría esa especifica parte de él; respiró profundo sintiéndose de pronto nervioso sin saber porqué. Eso era una tontería, una verdadera tontería y no tenía porque sentirse tan nervioso por algo tan ridículo, no es como si una marca producto de radiación alienigena tuviera que dictaminar el rumbo de su vida afectiva que en ese momento era prácticamente inexistente. No, no había porque estar nervioso o temeroso, era estúpido.

Gintoki se repitió lo anterior al menos un ciento de veces antes de atreverse a poner su brazo frente a él y abrir los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados, solo para terminar encontrándose con su muñeca decorada con un garigoleado de un plateado tornasol que brillaba hermosamente cuando lo ponía contra la luz.

No era nada tan sorprendente y detallado como acababa de ver en otros, pero le gustaba. Le agradaba la manera en como el plata brillaba a contra luz y el diseño tenía un aire elegante, aunque ahora que veía los espirales le recordaron vagamente a los alamares que solían usarse en los atuendos chinos. Que curioso que un detalle así se le viniera a la mente al ver el diseño de su marca.

Justo como Sakamoto había hecho, alzó su brazo un poco mas y estiró sus dedos para ver mejor el tatuaje que le recorría la muñeca. El escosor ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un extraño sentimiento, tal vez la misma ansiedad que todos estaban experimentando antes.

Gintoki no era del tipo de persona que pensara en el romance, era tal vez el ultimo tema que le pasaba por la cabeza (y el sexo por supuesto estaba completamente separado del amor) por lo que se le hizo raro encontrárse a sí mismo pensando en la distante posibilidad de que existiera alguien hecho a su medida. Si sería hombre, mujer, amanto. Si de verad existiera, en que lugar estaría viviendo, de qué manera podrían conocerse, y qué clase de absurda relación llevarían cuando Gintoki era algo parecido a un cadáver que solo iba por ahí peleando porque ya no encontraba que otra cosa hacer con esa vida.

Que raro sería encontrar alguien que lo reviviera.

Al pensar en esto le echó otra mirada a su marca y a los elegantes espirales plateados que brillaban en su piel sucia y llena de sangre de otros, luego volvió a cubrirse y procuró olvidarse de esa marca.

Al mismo tiempo pero en un planeta a varios años luz del distancia una pequeña, pero para entonces, frágil familia, entraba en conmoción.

La lluvia incesante repiqueteaba contra los cristales mientras la menor de toda la familia miraba enfurruñaba su brazo izquierdo. La niña hacía un mohín con sus labios e inflaba las mejillas de tal manera que estas habían terminado por colorearse de un tono tan rojo como su cabello, fruncía también el entrecejo creando una profunda arruga entre sus cejas al examinar cada detalle de la marca plateada con la que había amanecido esa mañana.

-Kagura, deja de hacer una cara tan fea o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo- dijo con paciencia y dulzura su madre que estaba en la cama viendo como su hija en lugar de hacerle caso solo gruñía.

-¡No quiero, no quiero!- chilló Kagura abrazándose a su madre y enterrando su cara en el pecho de esta mirando de reojo la marca que ella tenía.

-¿Qué pasa Kamui? ¿Tú tampoco estás feliz con tu marca?- preguntó su madre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kagura que seguía refunfuñando en su pecho.

El mayor de los hermanos dio un brinco en su lugar al verse descubierto, también mirando su piel con un dejo de desagrado. Él, a diferencia de su hermana, tenía un lirio blanco en la parte interna de la muñeca mientras que el talle de este terminaba por rodearle el resto.

-Será porque lo piensa muy femenino para él- dijo su padre riéndo jocosamente mientras le tomaba con cuidado la mano para ver mejor el tatuaje temporal del niño que también frunció el seño viendo la marca de su papá y como esta era idéntica a la que lucía su mamá en su propia muñeca.

Ambos llevaban un sencillo y casi simplón lazo rojo trenzado, delgado y sin ninguna otra decoración, pero ambos eran identicos y sobresalían todavía mas en su piel blanca. Kamui sintió un vuelco desagradable en su pecho porque su marca no era como la de su mamá pero tampoco como la de Kagura.

-¿Porqué yo no tengo una igual?- la primera en exteriorizar sus pensamientos fue Kagura, estaba muy inconforme con su diseño plateado que en ese momento se veía gris gracias a la escasa luz dentro de la casa.

Kamui pensó lo mismo pero él decidió no decirlo en voz alta.

Su madre se sonrió, con una tranquilidad que sacaba de quien sabe dónde; pasó su mano del cabello de Kagura y luego hasta su brazo haciendo que lo extendiera y tras ello con su dedo índice dibujó el mismo patrón de espirales haciendo cosquillas a la niña que se rehusaba a reírse pero al final no pudo contenerse mas.

-Porque alguien allá afuera tiene una como la tuya- respondió su madre, la voz suave y cargada de la misma ternura que solo empleaba para ellos.

Kamui pareció extrañado por la respuesta.

-Cómo papá y tú- dijo el muchachito a lo que Kouka asintió con la cabeza ahora dirigiendo su dedo índice al brazo de su hijo mayor también redibujando con su dedo la flor.

-Tal vez un día encuentren al dueño de la otra marca; el universo funciona así, con una extraña fuerza magnética que te atrae a tu otra mitad sin importar el tiempo y el espacio, un día sin darte cuenta ni planearlo solo la hayarás- explicó Kouka mientras Kagura miraba con atención el trenzado rojo en las muñecas de sus padres y la flor en Kamui, después regresó su mirada a su propia marca que de pronto ya no le parecía tan fea.

Al asomarse un rayito de sol pudo ver que estaba brillando, soltando destellos plateados, y las formas garigoleadas eran como los detalles en los vestidos de su mamá, los que siempre le habían gustado.

Justo en ese momento volteó a ver a sus padres que discretamente se tomaban de las manos luciendo ambos sus marcas a juego y pensó en lo bien que se veían juntas. Tal vez si ella efectivamente se encontraba con la persona que tuviera su misma marca se verían bien juntas y felices.

Esperaba entonces que esa otra persona se llevara bien con su familia porque no había para ella cosa mas importante que su pequeña familia. También tenía que gustarle comer, comer mucho, jugar, ser fuerte porque ella se iba a hacer muy fuerte como Kamui y su papá, tenía que ser alguien con quien nunca se aburriera, alguien que le despertara un deseo de proteger porque si algo sabía a su corta edad era que el instinto de protección aun mas que su sangre de Yato, era aquello que la hacían ser quien era.

Esperaba muchísimas cosas de esa otra persona y ahora mas que nunca se sentía ansiosa de conocerla ¿Cuándo lo haría? ¿Cómo sería su primer encuentro? ¿En dónde se verían por primera vez? ¡No podía esperar!

-¡Vamos a buscarla!- exclamó de pronto la pelirroja entusiasmada, dándo un salto sobre la cama gateando hasta Kamui y recargándose en sus hombros para sacudirlo un poco.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Kamui un poco sorprendido por ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡A la persona que tiene la otra marca! Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla- decía la niña bajando por fin de la cama y jalando de las manos a su hermano.

-Ey, espera... no creo que sea tan fácil- decía el mayor con risitas nerviosas.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, no es algo tan fácil, pero no te preocupes que papá te traerá a esa persona- le tranquilizó entonces Umibozu palmeando su cabeza.

-¡¿En serio!?- preguntó emocionada Kagura.

-Por supuesto, traeré su brazo al menos... tal vez sus piernas y si no es una buena persona para ti, también su cabeza- dijo en un tono gutural y con un aire peligroso el cazador a quien le brillaban los ojos gracias al repentino instinto asesino.

-No digas tonterías, algún día Kagura y Kamui van a crecer- le reprendió Kouka.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda impedir que ciertas desgracias sucedan. Tranquila, lo haré ver todo como un accidente- decía Umibozu saliendo de casa sin que los otros dos entendieran a que diablos se refería, mientras que su esposa se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Su padre solo dice tonterías, no le hagan caso- les recomendó su madre rodeando con sus brazos a sus dos hijos.

Kagura en realidad ya no le estaba haciendo caso a nada, solo veía su marca alrededor de su muñeca e intentó memorizar cada detalle de ella exclusivamente para el día en que se encontrara con su otra mitad.

Al día siguiente el fenómeno de radiación había perdido su efecto, las marcas se desvanecieron de la piel de las personas afectadas como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Solo hasta diez años y varios acontecimientos después, volvieron a aparecer.

 _Se ha pronosticado que esta mañana tras la lluvia de estrellas de la noche anterior, la radiación del plantea Androgynus está afectando la Tierra._

 _Han pasado diez años desde que dicho planeta orbitó tan cerca de nosotros, por lo que es un evento muy esperado por varios personas, aunque la radiación no afecta nuestra salud tal vez las calles se llenen de parejas esta tarde, esperemos estemos a salvo de disturbios._

Gintoki escuchaba desde su habitación en la casa del Yorozuya, el murmullo de la televisión. Apenas y entendía que diablos decía la gente del noticiario matutino así que solo se removió en sus frazadas intentando desperezarse y haciendo un respaso mental acerca de si había algún trabajo para ese día.

Gruñó mientras rodaba en el futón escuchando el ruido de las noticias, el de la que calle que se escuchaba extrañamente animada y sumado a ello, un ardor molesto en su muñeca no le permitía concentrarse en sus pensamientos, mucho menos dejarle recuperar el sueño.

-Callénse todos de una buena vez- dijo entre dientes el samurai pasándose las manos por el cabello abriendo un ojo con esfuerzos.

 _Hoy todo mundo está especialmente entusiasmado, mas de uno estará buscando a su alma gemela._

Seguía comentando la gente del noticiario y efectivamente desde su ventana llegaba el ruido de afuera.

Gintoki no terminaba de captar lo que escuchaba y molesto por el escozor de su piel se rascó pensando si habia pescado alguna alergía la noche anterior. Pero no fue hasta unos segundos cuando todo lo antes escuchado lo hicieron atar cabos. Radiación, gente, almas gemelas...

Sin demorar mas se incorporó en el futón y se miró el brazo iziquierdo. Ahí estaba, esa cosa de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un breve grito ahogado.

-¿Gin-chan?- llamó Kagura desde el otro lado, la que seguramente era quien estaba viendo la televisión a esas horas de la mañana.

Gintoki no contestó y solo atinó a enrollarse en sus frazadas por si la joven entraba.

-¿Te hiciste pipi en los pantalones o algo así?- insistió la chica al no escuchar respuesta.

-¡Claro que no, ¿Por quién me tomas?!- le espetó Gintoki.

-Ya lo has hecho antes, por eso preguntaba. Apresurate a levantarte, hoy es tu turno de preparar el desayuno- le apremió Kagura desde afuera.

Gintoki suspiró aliviado de que no hubiera entrado, la chica se escuchaba muy tranquila a pesar del escandalo que venía de la calle y la noticia que estaban dando en la televisión. ¿Sería acaso que ella no sabía nada de la leyenda de la endemoniada marca?

Gintoki se desenrolló de las frazadas y miró con desgana su tatuaje. No tenía porque esconderlo, de hecho no creía que a alguien le importase siquiera que cosa tenía tatuada en la piel sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba en ello; tal vez le desagradaba la idea de que alguien se sintiera con derechos sobre él si tenía el mismo patrón de dibujo que él, o que fuera a encontrarse con un completo desconocido que se declarara su "alma gemela", o... ¿Que tal si era alguien que él conocía? Alguien cercano.

En los ultimos años había terminado por conocer a mucha gente, todos importantes pero tener algo tan íntimo que los conectara a otro nivel sería... raro...

Se removió incómodo en su lugar antes de escuchar de nuevo a Kagura llamando por él, exigiendo que la alimentara.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió él a punto de salir pero justo antes de abrir la puerta volvió a ver la marca plateada y volvió a sentirse incómodo, no quería pensar en que tipo de escándalo armaría Kagura si la viera, seguramente correría por ahí buscando a quien tuviera la otra. Por lo que prefirió cambiarse la pijama por su ropa normal, agradecía tener el kimono ya que la manga le cubría perfectamente todo el brazo sin que pareciera que queria ocultar algo.

Al estar listo salió por fin y vio a la muchacha en su propia pijama mascando su sukonbu para matar el hambre un rato mirando la televisión.

-La gente está vuelta loca- comentó Kagura volteando a ver a Gintoki.

-Todos están por ahí como desesperdos buscando a su alma gemela, es gente solitaria, no termines de esa manera Gin-chan, no te crié para que seas así- seguía diciendo la chica.

-¿A quién diablos críaste?- preguntó con pereza el peliplata notando que la muchachita de verdad se mostraba muy tranquila.

Sabía que Kagura no era precisamente normal y que a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad, el romance era lo ultimo que le pasaba por la cabeza, tal vez por eso no debería extrañarle el hecho de que le diera igual si encontraba a su otra mitad o no.

Aun con ello, él no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran discretamente hasta las muñecas de la joven aunque en vano puesto que su pijama era de manga larga, no pudo ver asomarse nada de su propia marca.

-Será mejor no salir a la calle hoy, nunca sabes a que tipo de gente loca te vas a encontrar- decía el samurai.

-Pero Sadaharu tiene que salir a pasear hoy. Por cierto Gin-chan, que raro que te hayas vestido, siempre desayunas en pijama- señaló Kagura clavando sus ojos en la espalda de Gintoki que intentó verse natural.

-Tengo cosas que hacer temprano- contestó el samurai.

-Pero acabas de decir que no es bueno salir a la calle- contradijo Kagura.

-¡Pues también acabo de recordar que tengo asuntos que atender!- espetó Gintoki huyendo a la cocina sabiendo que su excusa había sido patetica.

Tras esto y preparar el desayuno ambos comieron en medio de un silencio solo interrumpido por las voces de la televisión que Kagura miraba atentamente sin casi despegar los ojos, tal vez solo los desviaba para mirar discretamente por encima de la manga del peliplata frente a ella pero sin ningún resultado, la manga del kimono no le dejaba ver nada, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de hacer alusión alguna a las marcas de las que tanto hablaban en la programación de esa mañana.

Al casi acabarse el desayuno, Kagura abrió la boca para decir algo por fin, sin embargo, antes de pronunciar una sola sílaba, Shimpachi irrumpió de pronto en la sala, iba tan rápido de que casi se iba de bruces sobre la mesa cuando intentó frenar. Llevaba los lentes desacomodados y respiraba agitado; los otros dos intengrantes de Yorozuya solo lo miraron con desinterés a pesar de ver lo excitado que estaba su compañero.

-¿Y a tí qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué son esas maneras de entrar?- preguntó Gintoki hurgándose la nariz.

-¡Si vienes a desayunar ya se acabó todo!- espetó Kagura llevándose todo, literalmente todo lo que había en la mesa a la boca como si fuera un hámster.

Shimpachi negó efusivamente con la cabeza para luego señalar a la televisión.

-¡¿Acaso ustedes no están viendo!? ¡Las marcas, las marcas de tu alma gemela, ahora mismo, en nuestra piel!- gritó el adolescente pero los otros dos no reaccionaron, o hicieron esfuerzos por no reaccionar.

-¿Y...?- dijeron al unísono Kagura y Gintoki.

-¡Tengo que averiguar si Ootsu-chan es mi predestinada!- gritó Shimpachi mas convencido de lo que jamás lo habían escuchado, en esta ocasión se mostraba casi como un verdadero co-protagonista y no un personaje genérico. Sería tal vez el brillo decidido en sus ojos mientras levantaba el puño de su mano izquiera.

Por cierto, al hacer esto la manga de su ropa resbaló dejando ver su propia marca: Era también un brazalete de color púpura que le daba al menos dos vueltas completas a su muñeca y terminaba dibujando un nudo sin mucha gracia.

Gin-san, al igual que Kagura hace unos minutos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio como la pelirroja hinchaba su pecho como sosteniendo la respiración por unos instantes en el preciso momento en que Shimpachi dejaba ver su propia marca. Segundos después volvió a respirar con normalidad e incluso sus hombros se dejaron caer al dejar salir su aliento.

¿Acaso estaba aliviada o decepcionada? Gintoki no supo que responderse.

-Seguramente habrá otros mil otakus desesperados pensando que Ootsu-chan tiene su misma marca- comentó Kagura con su tono normal de siempre.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso he mandado a organizar una reunión con toda la escuadra del club de fans, solo para cersiorare de que nadie mas tenga su marca... o de lo contrario...- Shimpachi entonces comenzó a murmurar cosas que sonaban como actos ilegales, por lo que pronto se deschizo de esos pensamientos y retomó su atención a los otros dos.

-Y a todo esto, me extraña que estén tan apáticos al respecto, creí que al menos un cliente llamaría a la puerta para pedir ayuda y buscar a su alma gemela, o que al menos _ustedes_ estarían en la calle buscando a la suya- dijo Shimpachi mirando a los otros dos que se mostraron aburridos ante el tema.

-Esas son tonterías- dijo Gintoki volviendo a su tarea de picarse la nariz.

-Si mi alma gemela aparece mas le vale que aparezca con la misma marca y una cuenta bancaria llena de ceros- comentó Kagura levantándose del sillón para irse a cambiar.

Minutos después regresó a la sala ya vestida, una vez mas, su atuendo llevaba mangas largas. Tomó a Sadaharu del collar para sacarlo a pasear sin antes acariciarlo afanosamente.

Ambos varones la vieron encaminarse hasta el recibidor.

-No creo que tu alma gemela tenga tanto dinero, pero cuídate Kagura-chan, la ciudad está un poco caotica ahora mismo- le recomendó Shimpachi solo escuchando el cerrar de la puerta.

-Yo también tengo que irme, necesito saber si Ootsu-chan y yo estamos unidos por el destino- dijo el castaño retomando su actitud decidida y saliendo de la casa del Yorozuya dejando sólo a Gintoki que solo resopló.

-Destino... eh...- solo se dijo a si mismo antes de levantarse él mismo para salir.

Sabía que sus chicos podían cuidarse solos por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos en todo lo que restaba del día. Cosas como el destino era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, el destino podía hacer lo que quisiera, y él también por lo que nada mas saldría por una copa de helado y tal vez algo mas. Así era, no había nada por lo que mortificarse, absolutamente nada.

Pasó al menos un minuto tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de esto

Se rascó la cabeza y por fin se decidió a salir, y efectivamente como todos habían dicho, apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa pudo ver como todo el mundo afuera estaba vuelto loco, corriendo de un lado a otro como desquiciados aferrándose a sus muñecas, o persiguiéndose entre ellos buscando ver que tatuaje lucían en sus pieles. Aquello era justo como una cacería de todos contra todos, corrían por todos lados dispuestos de ser necesario a arrancarse los brazos o los de las personas a quienes habían descubierto no ser sus almas gemelas.

Mientras mas avanzaba por las calles mas gente desesperada veía y mas todavía personas llorosas con el corazón roto. Juraba que ese mismo día los abogados ganarían una fortuna tramitando divorcios o en el peor de los casos, en defensa de intentos de homicidio.

Mientras el samurai se dirigía a su heladería de preferencia no pudo evitar notar una discusión que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de él y que para desgracia suya, era de personas que conocía.

-¡No!- chillaba Kyubei mientras intentaba no dejarse arrastrar por Kondo la jalaba de la gabardina al no poder tocarla a menos que quisiera terminar con la mandíbula partida en dos.

-¡Tenemos que saberlo! Por fin de esta manera se decidirá quien es el elegido por Otae-san- le intentaba convencer Kondo tratando por todos los medios de llevar a Kyubei con él hasta el _dojo_ de los Shimura sin mucho éxito.

-¡Pero...!- decía Kyubei adoptando una postura que no iba en absoluto con su personalidad, de pronto parecía extrañamente insegura y casi temerosa.

-¿Pero, que cosa?- preguntó el policia a la otra que de pronto se abrazó su propio brazo queriendo protegerlo de algo.

-¿Qué tal si no somos ni tú ni yo? ¿Qué tal si la verdadera otra mitad de Tae-chan es alguien mas? Yo no quiero ver eso- dijo Kyuubei retrocediendo un paso.

-Ese es el riesgo que enfrentamos ¿Qué acaso no tienes el corazón de un hombre? Hay que llenarnos de valor- le intentaba convencer de nuevo Kondo que ya no se sentía tan seguro al respecto pero aun con ello todavía seguía en sus intentos de ir con Kyubei a ver a Otae y terminar de una vez por todas con esa rivalidad de amores.

Gintoki se quedó mirando con desinterés el forcejeo entre ambos que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad por lo que decidió alejarse lentamente antes de terminar involucrado en una discusión que no le correspondía.

Aun con ello se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad: La de alguien que temiera descubrir que la persona a la cual ama, no está atada a ella por el destino, que tal vez corresponde a alguien mas.

Bueno, no es como si a él le afectara directamente por lo que siguió con su paseo matutino tratando de encontrar un lugar tranquilo en donde pasar el rato pero todo lo que veía era caos y un increíble despliegue de tantas diferentes cuestiones relacionadas con las mentadas almas gemelas aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; había parejas que discutían y se recriminaban cosas al ver que sus marcas no correspondían, amigos en común que se encontraban en una situación incómoda al verse emparejados por el tatuaje, gente del mismo sexo que estaban a punto de arrancarse la piel con tal de no ver aquella cosa en su cuerpo, enemigos jurados que estaban enlazados y un sinfín de situaciones similares, al mismo tiempo que bizarras.

Cansado por fin de ese paisaje mas caótico de lo que era habitual en Kabuki-cho, terminó con unos dangos y un té, sentado frente a la tienda viendo el ir y venir desbocado de la gente, mientras él, procurando mantener la manga de su kimono cubriendo hasta su muñeca solo se llevaba el dango a la boca uno a uno con su eterna expresión aburrida.

Aunque era como si su calma se viera constantemente interrumpida, esta vez por el grito desgarrador de cierta ninja loca y masoquista que ya conocía desde hace tiempo. Seguido del grito un lamento que casi le erizó los cabellos al samurai que se dio cuenta que tenía a la chica justo a sus espaldas, curiosamente acompañada de Tsukuyo que también estaba pálida como el papel.

Cabe destacar que ambas miraban sus muñecas, y luego se volteaban a ver entre ellas y de nuevo a su piel, y así sucesivamente hasta que ambas se desesperaron y Sarutobi estalló en llanto.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Tsuki?!- chilló Sarutobi entre horrorizada y confundida y otra mezcla irreconocible de emociones.

-Ah... Yo... yo no entiendo- balbuceaba con torpeza Tsukuyo viendo su mano izquierda mientras que la kunoichi se levantaba de su asiento y se jalaba los cabellos todavía soltanto chillidos y gritos de frustración.

-¡No! ¡Me niego! Mi marca tenía que ser la misma de Gin-san ¿¡Porqué!? ¡¿Porqué!?- repetía Sarutobi en medio de su llanto caminando en círculos.

-Ya te dije que no entiendo, además yo también quería...- intentó decir Tsukuyo pero se detuvo a la mitad de su frase y la cara se le pintó de un intenso color carmín cuando interrumpió su propia frase.

-Tú querías ¿Qué? ¡También querías la marca de Gin-san!- le espetó Sarutobi apuntándola de manera acusadora con el dedo indice.

-¡Cla... claro que no!- contradijo cada vez mas ruborizada la rubia.

-No mientas, te conozco bien- se burló Sarutobi quien de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo puesto que dio un respingo y miró con ojos muy abiertos a la otra.

-¿Y si es por eso? Porque pasamos tiempo juntas que esto pasó. ¡Tsukiiii, no quiero salir contigo, no eres mi tipo!- gritaba la kunoichi a lo que Tsukuyo le propinó un buen golpe para que se callara.

-¡No seas tonta, y no grites esas cosas!- le regañó Tsukuyo respirando hondamente, al final Sarutobi hizo lo mismo y se quedaron en silencio aun sin reparar en la prescencia de Gintoki que escuchaba todo y rezaba para no ser visto, no quería ni siquiera imaginar de que serían capaces ambas solo por ver su marca.

Pero por lo que había escuchado de su conversación no pudo evitar mirar discretamente de reojo hacía las manos de ambas que descansaban en el banquillo.

Las dos chicas tenían tatuada una ramita de ciruelo alrededor de su muñeca que pretendía subir por sus venas hasta la palma de su mano pero se detenía poco antes de llegar. En la rama se adivinaba también el botón de una flor que aun no nacía.

La vieras por donde la vieras ambos tatuajes eran idénticos, cada trazo, color y sombra eran una replica exacta uno del otro.

A Gintoki le parecía extrañamente divertida esa situación, sobre todo al ver a las otras dos muchachas suspirando derrotadas y mirando al cielo como esperando a que Dios o alguna otra divinidad les explicara que diablos pasaba ahí.

-Estoy segura de que es por todas las noches que pasé en tu casa- soltó de pronto Sarutobi con un tono de voz mas bajo.

-No me eches la culpa a mi, te encanta hacer pijamadas aunque sabes que tengo que trabajar- decía Tsukuyo mas como quien dice algo al aire.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo también tengo malos días, a veces solo necesito pintarme las uñas y quejarme de todo con alguien mas- respondió con la misma naturalidad Sarutobi.

-Deberías buscar a Otae entonces, ella es la mas femenina de nosotras- decía Tsukuyo que con los mismos suspiros de resignación encendía su larga pipa e inhalaba profundamente.

-No iría con ella ni aunque me pagaran. Me gusta ir contigo- dijo Sarutobi sin darse cuenta de la confianza que ponía en esa ultima frase y también la manera tan normal en como lo decía, sin vergüenza, solo como un hecho.

-Si, a mi también me gusta, eres divertida- coincidió Tsukuyo de la misma manera tranquila.

-Tsuki~ ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con Gin-san? ¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara?- preguntó Sarutobi que de nuevo parecía estar al borde del llanto mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia que no hizo ademán alguno para moverla.

Gintoki en ese momento pensó que esa mujer no le debía ninguna explicación, mejor aun saber que no estaban ni cerca de estar destinados.

-No lo sé... tal vez, seguir queriéndolo...- respondió Tsukuyo que a su vez también inclinaba su cabeza y la apoyaba suavemente sobre la de Sarutobi, su tono sonaba ligeramente triste y ambas solo suspiraron al mismo tiempo y todo se lleno de un ligero aroma a tabaco.

-Esto apesta- dijo Sarutobi.

-Lo sé- reafirmó Tsukuyo.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?- preguntó la kunoichi.

-Si, le pediré a Hinowa su mejor botella de sake- respondió la rubia.

Un resoplido ahora escapó de los labios de ambas mientras seguìan mascullando maldiciones al aire, y Gintoki en algún momento pudo haber jurado que empezaban a confabular maneras de cortarle el brazo que tenía marcado, por lo que antes de que las dos mujeres repararan en su prescencia decidió irse o mejor dicho, huir descaradamente antes de ser desmembrado.

Se alejó a paso rápido, casi corriendo procurando mirar de vez en vez a sus espaldas solo para asegurarse de que no había dos de las mejores asesinas del país y del mundo subterraneo dispuestas a dejarlo manco.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su integridad física ya no corría peligro y estaba a punto de bajar la guardia y relajarse algo lo puso en alerta de nuevo.

-¡Jefe!- el samurai esuchó ser llamado y no pudo evitar dar un respingo e instintivamente llevarse las manos detrás de la espalda pero cuando miró al frente solo se encontró con ese chico problema del Shinsengumi.

-Eres tú, no me des esos sustos- murmuró Gin-san a lo que Okita levantó una ceja sin estar muy seguro a que venía la paranoía.

-Yo no hice nada, pero no me digas que también eres parte de toda esta locura por las almas gemelas por lo que estás tan nervioso- apuntó el castaño a lo que Gin-san frunció el entrecejo y soltó una risa de desdén.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar a quien rebanarle los brazos- respondió el peliplata frotándose el brazo izquierdo de manera inconsciente temiendo de nuevo por su seguridad.

Okita no dijo nada ante la respuestas y solo metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones fijando su mirada en Gintoki, en sus brazos y luego paseaba sus ojos por cada flanco del samurai y también por encima de su hombro.

-Vienes solo- dijo el policia y mas que una pregunta era una confirmación para sí mismo antes de despedirse.

-No sé a donde fue Kagura- apuntó el samurai y su voz adoptó un ligero acento que se podría interpretar como intimidatorio.

Okita no pareció reaccionar a esto, solo echó hacía atrás sus hombros y levantó un poco mas su mentón en un gesto altivo aunque optó por no contestar al comentario, solo le dedicó una larga mirada y una sonrisa altanera que de alguna manera logró crisparle los nervios a Gin-san que se limitó a ver al policia alejarse.

Era mas que obvio que iba en busca de Kagura, los dos estaban pegados por una especie de magnetismo violento que los hacía envolverse en peleas sin razón alguna, bastaba con verse o encontrarse en la calle para terminar en medio de una lluvia de puños, patadas y diferentes e ingeniosas amenazas de muerte.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión Gintoki sabía que no era el caso, Okita no parecía ir en busca de una pelea, solo usaría esto como pretexto para su verdadera intensión.

Gin-san sintió el impulso de seguirle pero tras meditarlo medio segundo declinó la idea. Kagura había demostrado mas veces de las necesarias que ella sola bastaba para darle buena pelea a ese chiquillo y si el muchacho la buscaba por alguna razón que tuviera que ver con la marca...

El samurai se destuvo ante esta posibilidad. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y lo adjudicó inmediatamente a todo el dango que comió antes; pero retomando el curso de sus pensamientos, si Okita buscaba a Kagura por algo relacionado con esas malditas marcas al menos tenía el consuelo de que Kagura no había mostrado interés alguno con respecto a ese asunto en toda la mañana, no tenía porque interesarse en la de Okita a menos claro que estos compartieran el mismo patrón.

El retortijón en su estómago se hizo mas fuerte ante esta segunda idea e incluso hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha como si con este gesto quisiera sacarse junto con el cerumen esos desagradables pensamientos, pues obviamente era desgradable la sola idea de tener a ese sádico loco, policia corrupto como alma gemela de Kagura. Ya suficientes problemas provocaba el Shinsengumi sin estar relacionados de ninguna manera como para que ahora resultara que fueran almas gemelas.

No, eso no iba a pasar, y en caso de que fuera así estaba casi seguro de que Kagura antes se arrancaba la piel que permitir que el policia fuera su otra mitad. Sí, así era Kagura, ella misma lo había dicho esa mañana, no habia porqué temer, creía en la pelirroja y la completa falta de romanticismo en ella.

No había de que preocuparse.

Por supuesto mientras Gintoki iba por ahí convenciéndose a si mismo de todo lo anterior, Kagura iba algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos con Sadaharu siguiendo su ritmo a su lado. El animal iba con pasos lentos junto con Kagura que no estaba poniendo atención por donde iba, demasiado concentrada en lo que pasaba por su cabeza como para evitar chocar con otro cuerpo que iba en la misma dirección.

El impacto de su nariz contra el pecho de esa otra persona la hizo dar un brinco y frotarse la punta de la nariz mientras balbuceaba una disculpa.

-Oh, justo la persona que buscaba- dijo una (desagradable) voz conocida.

Kagura reaccionó en el instante frunciendo el entrecejo y adoptando una postura defensiva.

-¿Y para qué diablos me busca alguien como tú que no sea para terminar flotando en el canal del desagüe?- preguntó Kagura sin causar ningún efecto en el castaño que solo se limitó a extender su mano y dejarla así.

-Tu brazo izquierdo, dejame verlo- ordenó Okita a lo que Kagura se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-No- respondió la pelirroja sin tapujos.

-Oye es una orden, soy un oficial, puedo dejarte pasar la noche en la estación por sublevarte ante la ley- amenazó Okita aunque su voz solo denotaba una pereza usual en él.

-Yo me sublevo ante quien se me de la gana, no voy a enseñarte nada- disctuió Kagura que estaba a punto de irse sin embargo Okita alcanzó a tomarla por el codo izquierdo jalándola hacia él.

-Ey, solo será un vistazo, aunque si no me gusta lo que veo te puedo romper la muñeca- Okita dijo cual comentario de lo mas casual procediendo a alzar la manga de Kagura la cual ante la idea de que viera su marca sintió un escalofrío y girando sobre su propio cuerpo se zafó del agarre y se alejó varios pasos del oficial escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda y mirando al otro con recelo.

-Me agrada mas la idea de ser yo quien te rompa la muñeca a ti, y tal vez las piernas ya que estoy en la tarea- esta vez fue Kagura quien amenazó y a juzgar por su cara parecía hablar muy en serio.

Okita se dio cuenta de que no era la misma manera que tenía de hablar usualmente, casi siempre que se encontraban se peleaban y terminaban llenos de moretone,s siempre había un lenguaje oculto entre ellos que dejaba claro que era un juego en donde al contrario de lo que siempre repetían, no tenían verdaderas intensiones asesinas, solo querían medir fuerzas. Sin embargo en esta ocasión todos los gestos e incluso la voz de Kagura denotaban lo contrario, ella estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a romperle brazos y piernas si el otro se acercaba un centimetro mas a ella.

Okita entrecerró sus ojos al percatarse de esto y se quedó meditando por unos segundos.

-¿Tan importante es tu marca?- preguntó entonces viendo a la chica dar un respingo al tiempo que él bostezaba y se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-No creí que tuvieras un lado tan femenino como para ocultar tan recelosamente tu marca ¿Estás esperando a que tu alma gemela aparezca montada en un blanco corcel o algo así?- le preguntó y Kagura se ofendió frunciendo todavía mas sus cejas.

-No me confundas con esas niñatas cursis, es solo que me da un poco de nausea pensar que podamos tener la misma, aunque seguramente a ti te emociona mucho la posibilidad- respondió Kagura con una sonrisa despectiva mientra movía sus manos como queriendo sacudirse esa desagradable idea de la cabeza.

-Si tanto te preocupa entonces no hay problema en que me la muestres, saldremos de dudas de inmediato. No te preocupes, si resultas ser mi alma gemela dejaré que te hagan una casa para perros en el cuartel del Shinsengumi- contraatacó Okita lastimándola en su orgullo mientras se dirigía hasta Kagura dispuesto a ver que ocultaba bajo las mangas largas de su atuendo; Kagura por su parte estaba bien consciente de que el otro no se daría por vencido hasta no dar con su objetivo.

Por lo que una vez mas estaban los dos jovenes en medio de una pelea mas violenta de las que usualmente solían sostener. Kagura tenía una notable desventaja al limitar el uso de su brazo izquierdo, pero se defendía lo suficiente con sus piernas como para mantener a una distancia considerable de Okita.

Por supuesto no era como el chico decía, ella hacía mucho había dejado de esperar a que su alma gemela llegara en un blanco corcel, o que alguien con su misma marca fuera a dar justo frente a sus narices de la nada y vivieran una feliz historia de amor como la que veía en los dramas de la televisión. Si alguien iba a tener su marca, si estaba ligada por medio del destino con alguien mas, quería que ese encuentro fuera tan natural como cualquier otro día en su vida; solo levantarse una mañana, cumplir con cada una de las tareas que marcaba su rutina, ver a esa otra persona justo a su lado como y automáticamente pensar: "Oh si, es esta persona, mi alma gemela".

No quería que un loco idiota llegara a forzarla, que diera por hecho que tenía algún derecho sobre ella, que la obligasen de esa manera a compartir su destino con alguien mas. No, así no debía ser, y estaba segura de que su marca no correspondía a la de Okita, aunque no pudiera verla gracias al saco negro de este, estaba segura porque así no era como lo imaginó desde niña la primera vez que vio su tatuaje bajo la escasa luz del sol. No era así como encontraría a su alma gemela.

Con esto en mente se debatía a golpes contra Okita que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para intentar tomarla del brazo aunque Kagura ponía demasiada resistencia y era muy hábil como para dejarse atrapar tan fácil, por lo que al oficial le llevó un tiempo considerable por fin hacerla caer y prácticamente al instante, someterla contra el piso.

Kagura se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Por supuesto no era la primera vez que Okita estaba encima de ella, por muy sugestivo que esto se escuchara, pero por primera vez temió lo que pudiera hacer, sobre todo cuando el muchacho fijó su mirada en su muñeca izquiera.

-Bueno, ahora veamos- dijo con intensiones de alzar la manga de la pelirroja que se retorció.

No, así no debía ser, las cosas no tenían que ser así. No quería no quería no quería. Era tonto y era una idea estupída tomar una cosa como una marca en su brazo como algo tan íntmo, pero de verdad no quería que él o alguien mas la viera así como si nada.

-¡No quiero!- gritó Kagura con todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de atestarle una increiblemente fuerte patada a Okita, justo en el costado, entre sus costillas que lo mandó varios metros lejos de ella, ocasión que la joven aprovechó para incorporárse y salir corriendo montada en el lomo de Sadaharu.

Solo vio al policia intentar levantarse y alcanzarla, cuando Kagura le dio la orden a su enorme perro de ir más rápido.

Fue así como terminó por regresar al Yorozuya. No estaba de animo para subir a casa por lo que entró al bar de Otose en donde para su propia sorpresa se encontró con Gintoki en la barra tomándose un trago.

Ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada, Kagura solo fue a sentarse a un lado del samurai y pedirle a la anciana un plato de arroz.

-Esto es un bar no un restaurante, ya deberías saberlo- dijo Otose pero aun con ello fue y le sirvió un cuenco de arroz bien profundo a la muchachita que todavía molesta y de mal humor se puso a comer sin volver a decir nada.

Gintoki por supuesto se había dado cuenta del humor de Kagura, pero prefirió no decir nada, en su lugar siguió bebiendo mientras veía a Otose fumar con total tranquilidad entonces pudo ver que la misma Otose tenía un tatuaje en su muñeca, su piel arrugada casi no dejaba apreciar el bonito diseño de hortensias lilas que se apiñaban alrededor de su muñeca marchita.

-Es bonita ¿Verdad?- preguntó de pronto Tama que había estado por ahí haciendo las labores de limpieza. Gintoki volteó a verla sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-La marca de Otose-san- especificó el androide.

-Mmmmm... es solo como un tatuaje viejo- respondió Gintoki sin darle mas importancia.

-¿Cómo es que conservas la marca? ¿No se supone tu marido falleció hace tiempo?- preguntó Kagura señalándo con sus palillos chinos el tatuaje de Otose que solo se limitó a reírse con esa voz grave y ronca mientras sacaba el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz.

-Podría ser que la marca se mantiene incluso después de la muerte- supuso Tama a lo que Otose negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso. Mi alma gemela aun vive, aparentemente- dijo Otose mirándose de reojo las flores en su muñeca a lo que Kagura y Gintoki casi se ahogaban y atragantaban respectivamente.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Acaso después de todo este tiempo está vivo?- espetó Gintoki recordando de pronto todos los eventos que habían tenido en aquella ocasión junto con Jirochou y compañía pero antes de alarmarse mas, Otose negó con un gesto de la mano.

-Creo que no me están entendiendo. Tatsugoro no era mi alma gemela, al menos no según esta tonta marca- dijo Otose volviendo a reírse como si acabara de recordar algo muy gracioso.

-Hubo mas ocasiones en las que esto sucedió, hace 20 años exactamente... Tatsugorou enloqueció, temía que fuera a separarme de él y buscarme a mi verdadera alma gemela, era un gran imbécil como pueden notar- explicó Otose volviendo a inspirar hondo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Y porqué no lo hiciste?- preguntó Kagura en voz baja jugando con sus palillos en el cuenco de arroz, como avergonzada por hacer la pregunta.

Otose sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

-Porque ya estaba casada con el hombre que yo elegí, no con el que un tatuaje decidió en mi lugar. Era feliz con mi elección- repondió Otose con tanta sencillez que Kagura pareció aliviada con su respuesta y siguió comiendo felizmente.

Tras la breve charla, el bar de Otose se convirtió en un gran desfile de corazones rotos. Vieron a muchos de sus conocidos ir uno a uno en medio de llantos gracias a amores mal correspondidos, otros temerosos de sus propios tatuajes y marcas, unos mas maldiciendo al destino.

Aquello se estaba tornando realmente ridículo, la manera en como una marca tenía tanta influencia en el sentir de todos, un tatuaje que solo les duraría lo que restaba de esas 24 horas había venido a convertir a todo el mundo en ese revoltijo de pánico, desesperación y depresión.

A decir verdad, la situación se estaba volviendo un poco insoportable en el momento en el que vieron a muchos de sus conocidos caer también víctimas de todo ese caos. Desde Yamazaki que había corrido expresamente hasta el bar de Otose solo para asegurarse de que Tama podría ser usuario de una de esas marcas, Catherine saliendo como desquiciada a buscar a su alma gemela, Elizabeth quien sorprendentemente también tenía una marca alrededor de su... ¿ala? ¿aleta? ¿brazo?, Zura que acompañaba a Elizabeth se mostraba mas calmado y Gintoki pudo ver de reojo que su marca seguía siendo exactamente la misma de diez años atrás.

Hasegawa-san estaba también entre ellos, Otae fue a parar ahí antes de su trabajo, parecía querer ir a decir algo a Gintoki pero al reparar en la prescencia de Kagura prefirió no decir nada y como muchos, también se cubría la muñeca con la manga del kimono. Uno a uno hicieron acto de prescencia hasta el punto en que un par de mujeres ebrias y descorazonadas llegaron.

-¡Ya no puedo mas con esto! ¡Necesito saber que marca tiene Gin-san e ir a arrancarle los brazos a quien tenga la misma!- Sarutobi fue la primera en entrar dándo traspies y con la cara colorada gracias al alcohol.

Gintoki solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina cuando la escuchó. Si Sarutobi estaba ahí, ebria entonces Tsukuyo la acompañaba... y si estaba en las mismas condiciones...

-Prometemos qe no va a doler, tanto- y esa era Tsukuyo, hipando y meciéndose intentando mantener le equilibrio. Su voz arrastraba las palabras pero había algo peligroso en su manera de hablar y por supuesto en la botella rota y llena de vidrios afilados que se veían con todas las posibilidades de terminar dentro de la carne de Gintoki.

-Ey Gin-san, si te portas bien no tendremos que hacer esto peor ¡Te maldigo destino que me obligas a hacer estas cosas!- gritó Sarutobi desesperada y con lagrimas escurriendole por las mejillas.

-Ah... esto... no creo que tengamos que llegar a esto- dijo Gintoki que sabía su vida estaba peligrando, sobre todo cuando vio a las otras dos fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca no muy felices con su respuesta.

Para cuando todo mundo en el bar de Otose acordó, aquello ya se había convertido en una persecusión en donde la única presa a cazar era el samurai que iba de un lado a otro preguntándose como diablos un par de ebrias podían ser todavía tan hábiles en tales condiciones.

Una gran cantidad de armas sobrevolaban las cabezas de todos mientras los comensales intentaban resguardarse en donde fuera antes de terminar degollados, Otose mientras tanto tras la barra les ordenaba que guardaran la compostura en vano puesto que las chicas estaban demasiado borrachas y desesperadas como para escuchar razones.

-¡Esto se está saliendo mucho de control, nos van a matar a todos!- exclamaba Gintoki que iba a gatas por el piso también buscando un lugar donde refugiarse antes de terminar hecho pedazos. Estaba muy seguro que de intentar defenderse todo terminaría peor.

Por otro lado, Kagura que también estaba bajo una mesa preguntándose como es que todo había acabado así, se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Aquel no había sido un día tan agradable y solo quería que todo terminara, por lo que rechinó los dientes y se levantó saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ya basta!- ordenó por fin gritando a todo pulmón, tal vez demasiado fastidiada de la actitud de las chicas que se quedaron un poco perplejas al ver a Kagura así. Todo el bar en realidad se quedó en silencio.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar la pelirroja dio zancadas pesadas hasta donde estaba el samurai aun a cuatro patas, lo jaló de la espalda del kimono con tanta fuerza que lo hizo levantarse solo para después cargarlo como si este fuera una princesa.

-¡Nadie se va a quedar con la marca de Gin-chan!- gritó Kagura una vez mas, enojada y fastidiada por todo, alzándo mas al hombre que sintió todos los colores colorearle la cara.

Estaba siendo cargado por una niña como si fuera una princesa en desgracia, las piernas casi le arrastraban por le piso gracias a lo bajita que era ella y lo alto que era él, pero aun con ello, la chica lo sostenía con tanta firmeza que no podía menos que sentirse avergonzado porque sabía que se veía ridículo, enfrente de todoso los clientes y gente que conocía.

-Dios, Satanás, Buda, quien seas, solo matame por favor- masculló Gintoki llevándose las manos a la cara deseando de verdad morir de vergüenza y nunca mas reeencarnar mientras Kagura se lo llevaba fuera de ahí esquivando habilmente a las otras dos asesinas, teniendo que golpearlas en el proceso prometiéndose que se disculparía al día siguiente cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

Kagura subió a toda prisa con Gintoki en brazos hasta la casa del Yorozuya, cerró tras de sí deslizando la puerta con su pie y corrió hasta la sala asegurándose de que nadie los seguía.

-Kagura... ya puedes bajarme- le dijo Gintoki a la chica que sin inmutarse siquiera lo dejó de nuevo en el piso, tras esto, el samurai le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, mi hombría acaba de irse al demonio por tu culpa!- le recriminó el peliplata.

-¡Esta no es manera de agradecerme! ¡Era tu hombría o tus brazos!- le espetó a su vez Kagura enojada y ambos enfurruñados fueron a dejarse caer en el sillón con los miembros desparramados como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

-Este día ha sido horrible- dijo Kagua perdiendo fuerza en su voz.

Gintoki conicidió asintiendo con la cabeza y se quedaron así otro largo rato, todavía escuchando el desastre que era la calle. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para hablar o decirse algo mas.

Cuando la noche llegó junto con la hora de dormir, el peliplata agradeció que por fin todo terminaría; se enfundó en su pijama no sin antes darle un vistazo a su propia marca que había mantenido oculta durante todo el día.

Recargó su mano sobre su regazo viendo el brillo plateado tornasol y los espirales que seguían exactamente iguales a hace diez añ ó a pensar en su pasado y en su presente y como las cosas habían cambiado. Se preguntó si realmente necesitaba un alma gemela, aun después de haber conocido a tanta gente que lo había llenado en tantos diferentes sentidos... ¿Aun había necesidad de alguien que pudiera considerarse su otra mitad a pesar de sentirse tan lleno? O sería posible que...

-Gin-chan...- escuchó a Kagura hablar desde el otro lado de su puerta a lo que el peliplata de inmediato fue a enterrarse en su kotatsu cubriéndose hasta la barbilla en el momento justo en el que Kagura entraba cargando su propio futón, también con su pijama de mangas largas lista para dormir.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Gintoki viendo como la muchacha con toda la naturalidad del mundo acomodaba su futón a un lado del suyo, justo como había hecho muchas veces antes.

-No confio en Tsuki ni en Sa-chan, estoy segura que vendrán por ti en la madrugada. Es para mantenerte seguro- se excusó Kagura metiendose también bajo los cobertores cubriéndose hasta la barbilla.

-Esto no me hace sentir mas seguro- dijo entre dientes el samurai ya sin energías para discutir con la pelirroja y dignándose a dormir recorstándose de lado dánole la espalda a Kagura. El silencio reinó por unos minutos solamente.

-Oye Gin-chan...- llamó Kagura.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-

-¿Tú crees que solo se puede ser feliz con tu alma gemela? Y si es así ¿Qué pasa si nunca la encuentras?- preguntó Kagura con timidéz, ahogando su voz bajo los cobertores al mismo tiempo que enlazaba sus manos entre sus piernas e inconscientemente acariciara su tatauje sintiendo la textura de cada espiral plateado marcado en su piel.

-Tonterías. Cada quien es libre de escoger con quien estar ¿Acaso no escuchaste a la vieja? Nadie, ni siquiera una marca te puede obligar a estar con alguien, tampoco elige tu felicidad- declaró Gin-san un poco adormilado pero muy seguro de su respuesta. Kagura se sintió entonces mas cálida y se encogió en el futón al tiempo que se sonreía.

-Tienes razón- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Otro silencio se hizo paso.

-Y a todo esto... eh... ¿Cómo... cómo es tu marca?- preguntó Gin-san sin encararla, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar y quiso ahogarse en la almohada esta vez hasta morir ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso!?

-Es un Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon- respondió la Yato de inmediato y con total normalidad.

-¡No digas estupideces, no puede ser que hayas ido por ahí todo el día con un pene dibujado en la muñeca!- le regañó el peliplata por fin volteando a ver a la chica.

-Es la verdad, ¿Cómo es tu marca entonces?- preguntó esta vez la chica.

-También es un Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon-

-Oh, eso quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, Gin-chan-

-Somos almas gemelas de perversión, entonces-

-Eso parece- dijo Kagura riéndose y comenzando a cerrar los ojos sacando por fin su brazo de las cobijas, también Gintoki hizo lo mismo, ambos sabiendose protegidos por la obscuridad y la somnolencia.

No necesitaban marcas que les dijeran con quien pertenecían, a quien estaban destinados o quien era el indicado para ellos. Ambos habían elegido desde hacía tiempo con quien querían estar.

Coincidencia era el hecho de que en ambos brazos izquierdos el tatuaje plateado brillara hermosamente a juego hasta desvanecerse levantamente junto con el amanecer.

 **/**

 **N/A: No voy a justificarme. Estoy obsecionada con los soulmates AU por lo que necesitaba uno de mi pareja favorita. Así que lo hice, y no me siento mal de haberlo hecho jajajajajaja.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este one shot de verdady que les haya brindado un rato de entretenimiento y ternura.**


End file.
